The right wish
by Onmyuji
Summary: Parece ser que no podré ir al mismo lugar en el que tú estás, Kikyou... ¡Regalito de Cumpleaños para M.J. Hayden!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

_Este es un regalito de cumpleaños para M.J. Hayden. ¡Nena hermosa, feliz cumpleaños por adelantado! Espero que este regalito te guste, que lo escribí dedicado totalmente a ti :D y te mando un abrazo X3 espero que en tu cumpleaños, la pases todo genialoso y seas muy feliz :D y ya sabes que acá estoy siempre, para fangirlear, para ferriswheelshippear y así :D(?). ¡Te quiero!_

* * *

**The right wish**

**por Onmyuji**

Estaba solo. Realmente solo.

Rodeado de todos sus enemigos, aquellos que fueron la espina en la planta de su pie, que le impidieron llevar a cabo sus planes y forjar su propio destino. Uno a su entero beneplácito.

No había nadie de su lado. Sólo estaba él y su cuerpo entero. La muerte de todas sus extensiones se había dado más pronto que tarde, la batalla era todos contra él. Él contra el mundo. Ellos no podrían. Ellos no debían.

Pero algo en él estaba terminando. Lo supo cuando escuchó al monje que acompañaba a Inuyasha gritar que la maldición del Kazaana se estaba cerrando.

No obstante, él aún tenía algo a su favor. La Shikon no Tama que yacía en el interior de su cuerpo, corrompida y oscura como no lo había estado nunca.

Ellos no lo derrotarían. Él tenía todo a su favor.

Excepto la luz.

La luz de la esperanza que lentamente comenzaba a brotar de las entrañas de su cuerpo, donde la joya se había vuelto una con su cuerpo. Aún así, él no perdería. No ante toda esa bazofia de personajes que se había ganado en el camino como Némesis.

Ellos no iban a vencer. En lo absoluto.

No mientras no hubiese pedido su deseo. No cuando...

Algo se estaba rompiendo con él. Pero se rehusaba a dejar de luchar. La Shikon no Tama estaba en sus manos. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Debía resistir.

_**Naraku.**_

Kagome, en la distancia, luchaba contra el shouki que desprendía su cuerpo, en un vano intento por purificar el ambiente. Pero cada vez que su arco se tensaba en señal de disparar una flecha, sus extremidades, casi como si tuvieran vida propia, se agitaban a la mínima incitación de la muchacha.

Ella era un problema.

El lugar donde Kikyou vivió alguna vez era un problema.

Por eso comenzó esa sistemática destrucción de todo aquello a su paso. Dejando que la impotencia consumiera a Inuyasha y sus amigos, haciéndolo sentir más fuerte y poderoso que nunca.

—¿Y eso qué? —la voz de Sesshomaru pareció un susurro iracundo en sus oídos, resonando fuerte y poderoso mientras la poderosa estocada de su nueva arma le abría el cuerpo en dos. La corriente de energía que lo partió lo hizo temblar en sí mismo, mientras cedía al golpe y dejaba al descubierto la preciada joya que recelosamente había reunido y la mostraba, como si fuera una suerte de órgano vital. Sintió recelo, una clase de recelo parecido al pudor de que ellos la vieran, de sentirse vulnerable.

_**Naraku.**_

No quería ser un youkai completo.

"_Naraku. La Shikon no Tama no cumplió tu verdadero deseo, ¿no es así?"_ Era la voz de Kagome, la humana que había venido a sustituir a _esa_ mujer en este mundo, acompañando a Inuyasha, haciéndola de un jodido obstáculo para él.

.

_My verdadero deseo..._

_Es verdad..._

_Yo simplemente quise el corazón de Kikyou..._

_**Naraku.**_

_Parece ser que no podré ir al mismo lugar en el que tú estás, Kikyou..._

_**¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no? Desde la última vez que conversamos así.**_

.

Pero había cometido un error. Uno grave. Uno que lo pagaría con una desgraciada maldición. La misma que lo condenaría antes de que fuera consciente de lo que pasaba con él. Aunque nunca más recuperaría la voluntad, ni la vida. Ni siquiera lo que había más allá.

Porque él...

.

_**Te estaré esperando... en el otro mundo, Naraku...**_

_Kikyou..._

_Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír. Sonreír para mí..._

.

Al final, Naraku no pudo rechazar la influencia de la Shikon no Tama. La joya había tomado posesión de la voluntad de sí a antojo. Al final, en sus últimos resquicios de vida, los ojos de Naraku observaron vacíos y faltos de vida al grupo de Inuyasha congregarse en torno a él, como si esperaran que hiciera un movimiento final.

Pero sólo sus labios se abrieron y la voluntad de la Shikon se apoderó de él mientras hablaba. Era lo que menos le importaba a Naraku. Se trataba de la suerte de desgracia que dejaría con ellos—. En el momento en que Kagome fue cortada por Byakuya... le pedí un deseo a la joya. En el momento en que muera, ese deseo será cumplido. El deseo que le pedí a la Shikon no Tama... era el deseo de la misma joya.

_Al fin que Kikyou ya lo esperaba._

El corazón de Kikyou sólo sería de él si tenía el alma de Kagome consigo. Y si la joya lo obligaba a atormentar a la miko reencarnada por la eternidad hasta conseguir su corazón, así lo haría.

Y por eso, mientras sus ojos se cerraron, Naraku se entregó a la muerte sin reproches, convencido de que ahora que estaría con Kikyou, sin duda alguna había pedido el deseo correcto.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ Bueno, creo es que de conocimiento de todo mundo que Naraku fue manipulado por la Shikon no Tama en algún punto del manga. Creo que al final, el que Naraku haya quedado atrapado en la joya y que hubiese un intento de atrapar a Kagome en ella, responde a una suerte de lavado de cerebro que la Shikon le aplicó a Naraku.

Pero igualmente creo que el verdadero deseo de Naraku siempre fue el corazón de Kikyou. Y por eso me da algo de pena que nunca pudo tenerla (aunque bien el maldito no se merecí a una persona tan buena como Kikyou).

Hayden, espero que te haya gustado tu regalito :D, ya me dirás que te parece, nena. ¡Te quiero! :D!

Y a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer, ¡Muchas gracias por hacerlo! Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios o sugerencias :D

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
